bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Night On Campus For C-Money: Chapter 5
First Clue After a short walk in the snowly weather from the gym to the Main Building, we climbed up the steep stairs to the front doors. The glass on one of the doors was smached to pieces. "Someone must have been here", Kendra says. "It must have been the killer", Sidney suggested. "Or someone from the gym", Hailey says. We walked through the broken door and into the main hall. While in the main hall, we couldn't find anymore of the bloody tracks from the gym. "Where did the footprints go?" Sidney asks. "They must have ended somewhere outside", I told her. "No matter, we're here and we need to find clues". "I really think we need to separate", Mickey says outloud. I turned around to tell him how stupid his suggestion was, but then Sidney says, "Yeah, I agree". "Have you guys ever watched every horror film ever?" I asked them. "We can't separate because then you'll get killed. Don't you guys want me to protect you guys?" I said to them. "The last thing we need is for you to shoot us in the back", Sidney says. "I AM NOT THE KILLER", I told her. But still, they turned their backs and started going in the opposite direction. "Tell us where you're going though so we search a different part of the building", I told them. "We'll cover the east wing. You guys cover the west wing", Mickey says. "Thanks", I told him. "We'll check out the cafeteria and the Campus Police Head Quarters", Hailey says. "Good deal. We'll check out the management classrooms", Mickey says before he and Sidney departed from the safety of our group. "They're dead", Kendra says outloud. "So, where to then?" Hailey asks. "Let's check out the cafeteria first", I suggested. "If the knifes came from there, maybe we'll find our first clue there as well", I told them. We turned from the direction that Mickey and Sindey went and went towards the cafeteria. "Tell us more about what happened. About you versus Max Hayes", Kendra says. "I'd rather not", I told her. "All I'm going to say is when there's a drug lord after your ass, you pick up on survival skills very easy. I should probably join the military". "Would you really do that?" Hailey asks. "No", I replied. "You know, why of all the time in the world would someone decide to go all psycho on people like this? Someone's bound to at least witness the killer soon", Kendra says. "I don't know about that", I said to her. "He or she's been smart so far. Jammers, black-outs, it's like we're being set up for a slaughter", I pointed out. "How are we going to survive the night? There's no way we can last 12 hours till morning" Hailey says. "We just got to be careful", I told her. "We have to find the killer first. And to do that, we got to see if he left any clues in the kitchen". After a while of walking, we made it to the cafeteria and headed striaght for the kitchen. "Let's see where they keep the knifes", I told the girls. We then looked around the kitchen for where they kept the knifes. After a while of searching, we found where the knifes were located. While observing the knife holder, I noticed that one of the knifes was missing. The biggest knife to be correct. Not wanting to fight with my fists for when my pistol ammo runs out, I took the next biggest knife and put it in my inner jacket pocket. Armed and dangerous, I thought to myself. "Did you find something?" Hailey asks as she approaches me. "The biggest knife is missing", I told her. "I'm taking one in case I come across the bastard". "Kendra, you found something?" I asked her. "Nada, nothing but pots and pans", she says. "And you?" I asked Hailey. "Nothing that could connect with the killer", Hailey says. "Time to check the Campus Police HQ then?" Kendra asks. "Might as well", I told her. We left the kitchen and started making our way now to Campus Police HQ. Campus Police is pretty much what prefects were back at Bullworth Academy. They ride around in Mesa cars as well as Caddys and keep the student population in check. Of course, no student ever really causes trouble on campus, so what's the point of even having Campus Police on campus? They were also a source of mockery. No one really took them seriously anyway. It was probably because of this reason that they probably weren't here tonight. Of course, they're not bad people. I made some friends within the group and they're pretty kind. Much nicer than the prefects were back in Bullworth. After a while of walking, we made it to the Campus Police HQ. Within the so-called "HQ" was just one room full of cubicles for each different officer, another room for weapons such as batons and tazers as well as stuff like flashlights and flares (what would they need flares for, I don't know), and finally a garage where they keep all their vehicles. "I'll check out the garage. You guys check out the other rooms", I told them. "Okay then, be careful", Hailey says to me. I gave her a nod before I went straight into the garage. The garage was nothing special. It had all 10 Caddys as well as 3 out of 4 Mesas in the garage. There was also a work bench full of tools that were used for keeping the vehicles in tact. I went to look at the vehicle register and saw that Mesa Patrol #1 was off-campus for repairs. "At least to know that he probably won't try to run me over with it", I said to myself. Of course, there was the student's cars including my own that were still on campus, so I can't rule that possibility out. With the girls checking out the other rooms, I started checking the vehicles out to see if there was anything in them. Granted, hiding something in a car is stupid, but that still would be one of the last few places anyone would check. I walked over to Car #2 and checked the inside. When there wasn't anything, I went over to Car #3 and found nothing. Car #4 was the last one left that I still had to check. I walked over to the driver side of the vehicle when I heard the sound of cracking wood. I looked up and noticed that the roof was about to cave in. Just as the beam above snapped, I jumped out of the way as part of it fell right on Car #4. Wood, dust and snow filled part of the garage as I got back onto my feet. "Damn", I said outloud. "What happened?" I heard Hailey say as she ran into the room. "Wow, look at the roof", Kendra says to Hailey. "What happened?" Hailey asks again. "I was about to check this car over here when the roof caved in. I'm just lucky I'm not a pancake right now", I told her. Hailey then went up to investiage the collapsed roof while Kendra started checking me for any bruises. "Are you hurt?" she asks me. "I'm all good", I told her right before she kissed me on the lips. "Hey guys, you need to check this out", Hailey says. "What is it?" I asked as I approached her. She then pointed to what looked like a clear cut. "It was sabotage. The killer must have done this", she pointed out. "Clever girl", I told Hailey. "Hey, there's a note in this car", Kendra says. I looked inside the car and found a yellow piece of paper in it. I tried to open the door to the car, but it was locked. Using my arm, I smached the window and then reached inside to unlock the door. Once I unlocked it, I opened the door and then crawled inside to get the note. Once I got it, I crawled out and then started reading the note. "You found my first clue. Can you guess who I am?" I read outloud. I then flipped the paper over and saw that the killer put a C on the back. "C? What could C stand for?" I asked them. Could it be the killer's initial? Maybe. There's no way of knowing for sure. While putting the clue in my pocket, we heard the sound of a girl screaming at the top of her lungs. I regconize that scream anywhere. "SIDNEY", we all said outloud. We ran out of the HQ and went throughout the halls, looking for where the scream came from. "SIDNEY? SIDNEY, WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted. We kept looking till we made it back to the main hall. From a distance, we could see what looked like a person lying on the ground. We quickly ran to the person and to our horror, it was Sidney. I flipped her onto her back only to figure out that she was alive. She had a very bloody wound on her chest. "Sidney, look at me", I told her. "Who did this to you?" I asked her. But before she could answer, her labored breathing stopped and the light in her eyes went dim. Sidney Reid was dead. I lightly put Sidney's body back on the floor as I got back onto my feet. "I'm sorry", I told her. "The only person who was with her was Mickey. It's got to be him", Kendra says. "It's got to be, but we can't just jump to that conclusion yet", Hailey says to her. "For all we know, they could have separated and she could have been looking for us". "That is the possibility, but we can't just dismiss him. Everyone's a suspect". While we were talking, the sound of footsteps echoed down in the hall. I quickly drew my handgun out and aimmed at the source of the sound. All of a sudden, Lazlow came out of the shadows. His hands were covered in blood. "I need your help", Lazlow says as he approachs us. "STOP RIGHT THERE", I shouted to him. "Okay, I don't want any trouble. Someone's been stabbed", he says to us. "How do we know that you didn't kill anyone?" Hailey asks him. "I didn't. I swear", he says. "Then explain the blood on your hands", I told him. He looked down at his hands and then started to shudder. "I hand an idea", I then said to the girls. I then walked up to Lazlow and then knocked him out with my handgun. Just as he hit the floor, I turned to the girls and said to them, "Girls, carry his feet. I'll carry his upper body. We're going to Wilson's office. We're going to get answers". Category:Blog posts